


Gimme More

by akamine_chan



Category: Bandom, Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-13
Updated: 2011-07-13
Packaged: 2017-10-21 08:29:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's hot and smoky in the Fuck You house and they've been playing for hours, jamming with some of the other bands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gimme More

**Author's Note:**

> Written for turps' [Bandom Kissing Meme](http://turps33.livejournal.com/1114666.html)
> 
> Title from _Na Na Na_ by My Chemical Romance

It's hot and smoky in the Fuck You house and they've been playing for hours, jamming with some of the other bands. Frankie is absolutely drenched in sweat but he doesn't care because the rhythm has a tight grip on him, holding him in this perfect instant of resonance with the music. He vibrates along with the song and for a while, he's happy.

He sees this guy in the pit, bouncing high, shouldering into other people carelessly and laughing maniacally. He's wearing a holstered raygun and a fucking ugly yellow shirt—a Killjoy for sure, but not one that Frankie's ever seen before. He shrugs to himself; there are too many of them to keep track of, especially with all the stupid names they pick for themselves.

The Killjoy catches Frankie staring and grins, wide and cocky and _knowing_. Frank flips him off and looks away, trying to concentrate on the music, but there's a constant flash of yellow out of the corner of his eye that's distracting him. Fucker.

He walks toward Mikey, head bobbing, cord trailing like a weird electric snake. Mikey raises one expressive eyebrow because he knows Frankie so fucking well. Frankie just shakes his head. Before he takes another step the generator dies with a loud whine, the lights flicker out, and the crowd rushes forward.

Suddenly the stage _is_ the mosh pit and the only thing Frankie can think of is keeping Pansy safe, cradling her close to his body as he gets pushed and shoved. He tries to move through the press of bodies, but he's clutching his guitar and doesn't have a free fist to punch his way to a clear space.

There's a body plastered to his back, though and hands wrapped around his waist, roughly guiding him toward a corner. Suddenly he's safe, sheltered between the wall and the body behind him, which is _fucking grinding a hard cock against his ass, what the fuck?_

He elbows the guy hard in the ribs and turns, Pansy still in his arms. It's the Killjoy from earlier, the one with the ugly shirt and the grin. "Hey, shiny baby," he shouts, leaning forward and kissing Frankie.

The kiss is wet and hot and filthy and Frankie can't help but open his mouth for more, the sound of the music replaced by the pounding of his heart.

-fin-


End file.
